


More Than This

by signed_aj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Drarry, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signed_aj/pseuds/signed_aj
Summary: (Post War)Harry's started using sex with random men during jobs to keep him occupied.Draco isn't exactly random men.





	More Than This

Harry never thought the words ‘I’ve met someone’ would have such an affect on him. Especially not when the words came from Ginny Weasley. He’d lost interest in her games ages ago, but learning that she’d found happiness while Harry spent every second he could taking on long distant cases just to try to dull the loneliness.

Rentboys and one night stands had become his way out. Pick up lines had become a third language (behind english and parseltongue). Heavy muggle drinks became his best friend. Harry was buried beneath his doubts and sexual anxiety.

Every night of every case, Harry found any gay bar in the area. He’d put his Glimmer on and pick up anyone that he could. They didn’t have to be attractive or smart, it was a plus when they were though. He found comfort buried in random men. It was invigorating to apparate out of the flat of the man he’d just fucked and get an early start to the day.

“This case was supposed to take at least two weeks!” Kingsley clapped Harry on the back after coming back from a six day job. “Well done, Harry. You know, something has changed in you recently. I don’t care what it is, just keep it up.”

The letter from Ginny had come during a case that had been more than he bargained for. It lasted two weeks instead of the three days Kingsley had predicted. The dark wizard they were after ended up being a part of a massive Muggle cult that the Prime Minister had special interest in.

Harry had been sitting in his hotel room when an owl ran into his window. The note smelled like the sickening flowery scent that Ginny had picked up from one of her matches in France. He’d never told her how much he hated it. Maybe now was the time.

Instead of sulking over his loneliness, Harry grabbed his coat and apperated into the alley of one of the bars in town. His Glimmer was covering the sunken eyes and the scruff that he hadn’t bothered shaving since he’d started the job.

Music pulsed at his feet and he could feel the stares of drunken men judging his choice of footwear. Everything was unimportant in that moment, though.

The bar was almost completely empty so Harry took a seat. The topless bartender asked Harry for his order, winking at him, showing off the purple and pink eye shadow, “Don’t look so blue, cutie. There’s a beautiful piece of man that’s been checking you out since you walked in. But, don’t look now, he’s coming over here.”

Harry smiled at the bartender, tipping him generously.

A body filled the seat next to him and a smooth voice asked for another round. Harry’s breathing hitched in his throat and his fingers tightened around his class.

“Waiting for someone?” the man asked.

Harry swallowed, looking into those moonlit eyes. It’d been years since the last time he’d looked into Draco’s eyes, “No one in particular.”

Draco smiled and Harry shivered at the thought of those teeth on his collarbone again.

“I’m Draco.”

“I kn- I’m uh…” Harry closed his eyes. Of all times why’d he have to forget his slut name in that moment?

Draco chuckled and rested a pale hand on Harry’s arm, “Don’t worry. A lot of guys can’t think straight when they see me.”

Cocky as ever, Harry thought. But the thought made him smile nonetheless. It was still the same Draco he’d always known.

“I’m James,” Harry answered. “Are you from around here?”

Draco nodded, his fingers trailing up and down Harry’s arm, “I’ve got this adorable little flat in the middle of town. Keeps me close to work and away from anything I don’t want to remember. Bad childhood, you know?”

Harry choked up a little, “Yeah, I lost my parents when I was just a baby. Aunt and uncle took me in. Probably the worst decision they ever made.”

“Surly you weren’t that bad,” he teased.

“Oh, no. I wasn’t the problem. My parents lived a very... unorthodox lifestyle that I ended up following and my aunt and uncle were definitely not the biggest fan of my life choices.”

“I can understand living an unorthodox lifestyle,” Draco sighed, studying Harry’s Glimmer. “My parents were prejudice and I was hated for it my whole childhood. That’s why I moved. I started my own newspaper company and I’ve never been happier.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile, “Do you wanna take a walk with me?”

Draco returned the smile, “I would love to.”

The two left the bar together, heading down the windy sidewalk without a clear destination. They banted a for a while, Harry telling vague stories from his school years so that Draco didn’t catch him. Harry thought about telling Draco the truth, taking off the glimmer. He just couldn’t pass up the opportunity to fuck Draco Malfoy one last time.

“My flats right down the street if you’d like to get out of the cold,” Draco said, pink spreading across his cheeks.

Harry nodded, following Draco towards his flat. The main room was decorated exactly has Harry would have expected. Black leather, Slytherin green pillows and throw blankets. A large fireplace with pictures of him and his friends lined up across the top, his wand laying right in the middle as if it were a display piece.

He took a moment to examine the pictures, most of Draco with people that Harry had never seen before, work colleagues. There were the few odd pictures of him with school friends though. Blaise Zabini and Draco together at a bar. Theodore Nott’s and Pansy Parkinson’s wedding where Draco was most definitely the best man. Even a picture of him and Narcissa, hugging and smiling as if Lucius wasn’t rotting away in Azkaban.

“Severus, no!” Draco yelled and Harry turned to see Draco trying to hold back a large black poodle.

“It’s okay,” Harry knelt down in front of the dog, petting him.

Severus was the dog that Draco had gotten after the war to help cope. It had been there to help with the PTSD whenever Harry wasn’t around to take Draco’s mind off of it. Severus had always loved Harry, somethings things never change.

Draco looked at Harry in awe as Severus rolled onto his back, wagging his tail, “I don’t believe it! Severus hates everyone. You must have something really special about you, James.”

“I like to think I do.”

Draco caught himself staring at Harry, “Do you… want tea?”

Harry shook his head, “I prefer coffee.”

“I’m fresh out.”

Draco stood, brushing off his trousers and running a shaking hand through his pale hair. Harry stood in front of him, taking a step forward and resting his hands on Draco’s thin hips, “Can I kiss you?”

Draco smirked and took the moment to connect his lips to Harry’s.

A dull thrum hit the back of his head, and suddenly all of his feelings came rushing back. Harry had once known that Ginny was nothing but a rebound. He’d gone to her whenever Draco would get pissed at him and when Draco became eternally pissed with him, Harry had stayed with Ginny.

That was his mistake. He’d hurt an innocent person just to get back at Draco Malfoy.

Draco’s clothes came off quickly, his silk shirt and black fitted trousers were left in the living room while they made their way down the hallway. Draco broke the kiss for a moment to open his bedroom door.

Harry pushed Draco against the door once it closed. He locked his lips on Draco’s neck, and placed love bites everywhere that he could. Draco moaned, running a hand through Harry’s hair.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Draco whispered into Harry’s ear.

Harry paused and backed away, “Come again?”

Draco reached out for Harry’s coat, pouting like someone had just taken something from him, “I said that I’m going to fuck you.”

“That’s not what I had in mind.”

It was hard for Harry to put that kind of trust in someone else’s hands. He would fuck someone into oblivion in a heartbeat, but letting someone else take that control was just out of the question.

Draco pushed off Harry’s coat, letting it hit the floor, “Oh, and what did you have in mind?” Harry let Draco push him against the door now. Draco nipped at his collarbone and goose pimples covered his skin.

“I was thinking that I’d make you see stars, Draco. Can I give you that?”

A smirk smeared across Draco’s lips, “Don’t you trust me, Harry?”

Harry gasped, his knees going weak, “What gave it away?”

Draco brushed Harry’s face with the pad of his thumb, “The snitch tattooed on your collarbone. I was there the night you got it.” Draco turned pointing to the matching snitch tattoo on his shoulder blade. “Not to mention you’re the only person besides my mother that Severus likes.

Harry took his wand from his waistband and uncovered his face, “Would you like me to leave?”

“Only if you want to,” Draco said quietly. “I mean, I’m almost naked already so if you want to finish what you started, I won’t stop you.” He stepped close to Harry, his hips swaying slightly. He pressed a hand to Harry’s chest and the other against the door behind his head, “All I know is that I’m the only one who will ever, ever make love to you the way I used to.”

“You’re the only one that’s ever been inside of me, Draco. You know that.” Harry looked up to Draco. His eyes were soft and teasing. This was something that he’d missed so badly.

“Let me have you,” Draco pressed a kiss against Harry’s lips. “Please, Harry. Just for tonight. I’ll be gentle. I promise.”

Harry nodded nervously, “Okay.”

Draco took Harry’s hand and guided him away from the door and closer to the bed. He planted soft kisses on Harry’s neck and face. Harry’s shirt came off first, revealing a number of tattoos that Draco had never imagined would be there.

A lily for his mother. A dog print for his godfather. Stag antlers for his father. A moon for Remus Lupin. His quidditch number and a broomstick. A weasel for Ron. A book for Hermione. The Gryffindor crest. A snowy owl for his first friend. So many tattoos lined his body. Every single one of them a meaning that Draco could pick out easily.

“You’re so sentimental, Harry. It’s kind of nauseating,” Draco teased, running a thin finger across Harry’s chest and down to the hemline of his jeans. Harry helped undo his belt and Draco pulled them down.

He stepped away, taking in Harry’s appearance for the first time since the war. He’d matured, grown, gained new scars… new muscles.

Draco moaned, “You’re so beautiful.”

Harry covered himself in instinct. No one had taken time to examine him like this in a long time.

Draco pulled his arms away, holding them above his head. He kissed Harry’s chest, making his way down slowly. Love bites were left every few inches. Harry moaned, squirming to get closer to Draco.

When he reached the underwear line, Draco slid them down Harry’s legs slowly. He stood, kicking off his own underwear and patting a spot on his bed for Harry. No one ever saw Draco’s bedroom, let alone had sex on his bed, but Harry was not just someone he’d met in a bar.

Harry sat next to Draco, biting his lip in nerves.

“Are you nervous, Lion?” Draco whispered. He wasn’t teasing this time. He was concerned and passionate.

“Yes. It’s been years, you know? I haven’t done this since seventh year. It’s just strange.”

Draco nodded, brushing some of the hair out of Harry’s face, “When haven’t I taken care of you?”

Harry smiled at this, “You’ve always taken care of me.”

“Exactly,” he left a light kiss on Harry’s lips and laid him down on the silk sheets. They stayed in that spot just kissing each other for what felt like forever. Forever was not long enough, though. When Draco pulled away Harry whined.

Draco grabbed a glass container out of his bedside table and popped the lid open, pouring lube onto his fingers, “Just lay on your back.”

Draco spent a while rubbing his lubed fingers around Harry’s entrance, before slipping one finger in. Harry squirmed, gritting his teeth.

“I forgot how uncomfortable this is at first.”

“You’ve just got to bottom more often.”

Harry shook his head, “Only with you.”

“That could be arranged,” Draco smirked, crooking his finger and hitting the prostate. Harry’s hips bucked.

He added another finger and Harry grunted in a mix between pain and pleasure. He fisted the duvet, trying to take his pain out on something that wasn’t Draco. Draco wrapped a hand around Harry’s cock and stroked it gently, taking his mind off the third finger sliding into him.

He ran the pad of his thumb over the precome and put it in his mouth, taking in the taste of Harry. Draco took it slow at first, but eventually he was fucking Harry with his hand. Harry’s eyes rolled back in his head and his hips bucked, asking for something more.

“Fuck me, Draco,” Harry begged.

Draco pulled his hand out and pulled Harry into a kiss before resting his lips next to his ear, “No, Harry. I’m going to make love to you.”

Harry shivered and Draco pushed his hips towards Harry’s. Slowly, Draco guided himself inside until they were connected at the hips. They rested their foreheads against the other’s, their shallow breaths cascading between their sweaty faces.

Draco backed up slowly before burying himself inside of Harry. Both of them groaned, Harry digging his heels into the small of Draco’s back.

Between kisses, biting, and hair pulling, they set a rhythm, rocking into each other. Draco kept his lips on Harry, as if trying to memorize him from the chest up. Harry ran his nails up and down Draco’s back, remembering how a little pain could turn him on if in the right places.

Harry could feel Draco’s cock swelling with every movement. He drew Draco’s head up, connecting their lips again and helping Draco to pick up the pace. The sound of skin on skin grew louder as their hips connected with force.

Suddenly, Draco came, spilling himself inside of Harry. He took a moment to catch his breath and listened to Harry whine while Draco slowed. Draco wrapped a pale hand around Harry’s member and pumped inside of him one more time before Harry came as well, screaming for Draco as he did so.

He slid out of Harry and he smiled, looking down at this new sight. It was still Harry, but it wasn’t the Chosen One anymore. It wasn’t the Boy Who Lived or the Boy Who Lived Again. Harry was soft, and so painfully human.

No longer was this the tough facade that Draco had seen through in school. It was just, simply a broken man who needed someone.

“Draco…” Harry whispered.

“Hmm?” Draco hummed, falling to Harry’s side and muttering a cleaning incantation.

“Do you…” he coughed, awkward tension filling the air. “Do you care if I stay for a minute? Just to you know… be with you.”

Draco smirked a little before kissing Harry’s lips gently and laying down, “Stay as long as you like, Harry. I don’t mind.”

“Are you sure?”

“Shut up and lay with me, Potter. Before I change my mind.”

Harry let out a breath of relief, before cuddling up to Darco’s sweaty body.

They laid in silence for over an hour, both of them drifting in and out of sleep. Draco rolled to face him, “I think this is going to be more than a one night stand. More than a fling even.”

“Is that a problem?” Harry asked, tentatively.

“Definitely not.”


End file.
